


Skephalo Fluff

by MonoKiwi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoKiwi/pseuds/MonoKiwi
Summary: Just a one-shot fluff with kisses.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Skephalo Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fluff one-shot I'm using as a bit of a test. I eventually plan on making more of a story/series, but for now, I will be posting little things like this to ... test the waters you could say. This is also my first fanfiction or even writing piece like this in general, so it's most definitely not as good as it could be.

It was late afternoon and Skeppy had just finished a plethora of recordings with Bad. He leaned back into a large stretch, yawning out the words, "So, does take-out sound alright?"

"Fine with me. Whatcha thinking?"

"Chick-fil-A."

"Of course." Bad chuckled. "You and your gosh darn homophobic chicken."

"Hey! Don't phrase it like that!" Skeppy giggled, now halfway out of his seat. "Meet me in the living room. You can give me your order out there."

Skeppy hung up their call and headed out his bedroom door. Even after hours of being with Bad in a voice call, he couldn't wait to see the man's face again. It was strange. No matter the amount of time they spent with one another, the endless hours of constant joking quarrels, Bad’s tangents that would go on for what seemed like forever, and even the exhausting hours of nothing but laughter after accidentally creating a new inside joke, he still felt that tinge of disappointment after ending every conversation.

Already sitting all bundled up in a blanket on the sofa, Bad excitingly waited for Skeppy to get there.

“Skepppyyyy!!” Bad hollered.

“What? I’m literally right here, Bad!” Skeppy huffed.

Bad looked up. _Oops._ There stood Skeppy. His presence looming over Bad like a cat with its prey, but it had been immediately shaken off.

“Sit.” said Bad as he patted the cushion next to him. Skeppy hesitantly walked around the sofa, clearly questioning whether or not he should listen. Of course, he didn’t. With a quick smirk, he dramatically let himself collapse into Bad’s lap causing a quick jump from the man. Ignoring it, Skeppy turned on his phone and opened up the Chick-fil-a menu.

“The usual?” he asked.

“Y-yeah..” Bad chirped out.

With a few quick taps, Skeppy had already placed their orders.

“One hour. What’re we doing ‘till then?” Skeppy leaned his head back to see Bad’s still slightly flushed face. _Cute. Wait what?_

“I mean we could just stay sitting like this…”

“What? You like me in your lap?” Skeppy jokingly retorted.

If Bad was flustered before, oh was it clear now. His face was cherry red from ear to ear, embarrassed, almost as if caught in the act of something. Skeppy decided to test the limits of this, and he gently leaned his head onto the other’s shoulder. Bad looked down.

“You act like you don’t cover me in kisses every time I return home.” Skeppy laughed.

“It’s an act of friendliness!!”

“Friendliness my ass.”

“HEY!! Language!”

“Fuck shit bitch ass motherfucking di-” Skeppy was cut off by a kiss. A small and definitely irritated one, but a kiss nonetheless. _Is that really what it took? What the hell?_ Bad let out a small “hmph”.

“So what? We can kiss or…?” Skeppy questioned.

“Haven’t we always?”

Bad was right. From the day they met up and even moved in together they have been pretty … close. Anytime Skeppy would return home from errands, after a long day of editing, or even if he had simply woken up later than usual, he was always met with some form of physical affection. Is this normal? Skeppy didn’t care. He never really thought about it. It’s kinda like … their thing. Or at least Bad’s thing. Without thinking, without even a millisecond of hesitation, Skeppy blurted out … 

“Kiss me again.”

Bad was surprised, his entire face now red; however, he still slowly leaned in. Gently, oh so unbelievable gently, his lips grazed Skeppy’s. Skeppy held Bad’s face in his hands, and he planted another, more confident kiss. Bad wrapped his arms around Skeppy’s torso and pulled him towards himself. It felt as if they were melting into each other. Two different puddles of who knows what sinking into each other, almost as if becoming one. Minds clouded with unclear thoughts of kisses, so many kisses … holding each other, almost as if losing grip would result in death … knowing that neither one of the two wanted to let go. Finally, they allowed themselves a breath.

“I love you so fucking much”

“I love you too, Skeppy.”


End file.
